


orion

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Seven dots blinking, glimmering as Aya's eyes lit up.





	orion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ayachisa written on a whim... english isn't my first language so i apologize if there's a lot of mistakes here, espc with grammar and typos. i hope you enjoy this and happy reading.

_Your fingers... your chest... your eyes... They appear so bright that there are nights I grow dizzy._

Chisato shifted softly, eyes blinking, trying to make sense of all of her surroundings. It wasn’t the familiar kind she’s used to and the thought of it made her a little bit scared as she laid flat on her back, staring at the emptiness of her hotel room. Pastel*Palettes had an MV filming outside the town and she now found herself rooming with one of her peers, their vocalist to be exact. She glanced side way and her eyes quickly spotted the pink haired girl blissfully sleeping on another bed across the room. Chisato let out a small sigh, how Aya could easily fell to her sleep so soundly like that anytime anywhere never failed to amaze her. The actress unfortunately hadn’t been blessed with such an ability, despite location filming was an important and constant part of her job.

She let go half of her duvet, feeling a little bit cold as she sat on the edge of her bed, hands rubbing her temple slightly. The drowsiness was there for sure, yet for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to sleep at all. Something was bugging her endlessly on the back of her mind but she couldn’t quite tell what about it that made her so anxious to the point it’s hard for her to even close her eyes shut. It was definitely going to be bad, as they needed to get up early for the filming and Chisato definitely couldn’t afford to look even a little bit tired.  
_  
Even in dreams, my heart is somehow never at its best—_

It’s not like she wasn’t used to sleeping alone, even at the comfort of her own home, she slept with nothing but herself, no childish things like plushies just like Kanon did. Maybe it’s just the fact that the act of sleeping itself bugged her endlessly, the thoughts of being left unguarded and not doing anything productive for at least few hours made her slightly scared. Chisato was always a woman who favored the presence of endless pile work rather than a short resting time, it always made her felt like herself.

The blonde glanced again, the thought of waking Aya up crossed her mind. She knew it was rude to wake her at god knows what time was this and maybe, just maybe, asked her to comfort her anxious self back to sleep? No, that’s way too much of a blow for her pride and dignity. But it was nice, the thought of it was nice. She had heard from Eve before about the story when she was having a nightmare while rooming with Aya, and how Aya went great lengths on telling her various warrior stories just so that Eve could eventually calm down and drifted back to sleep. It was a really kind gesture honestly, fit perfectly with Aya’s kind-hearted nature. But Chisato was different, she wasn’t as honest with her emotions as Eve was and years of being her family’s starlet daughter had taught her one thing which was to always keep things inside, never to show any signs of vulnerability.

“Chisato-chan?” A voiced called out to her, soft and gentle, familiar and reassuring. She looked up only to find Aya staring at her expectantly, as if looking for the answer of why she’s sitting on her bed instead of sleeping like the later did until probably a minute ago. The room was still dim with yellow lights as Aya opted to not turned the entire lights on just yet. “Why are you awake?”

“I’m sorry.” She let out a small smile, “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I just… My throat is a bit dry.” She admitted sheepishly, getting up as well and walked to the counter in front of her, pouring water to a small glass the hotel had provided. Chisato’s eyes trailed Aya’s movement down to the way she held her glass up, sipping slightly from the tip of its mouth. She was pretty, Chisato thought on her mind. Even with only limited amount of lights, the actress could still see all of Aya’s features well, the one she had come to love after days spending time and getting to know about each other better.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Chisato-chan.” Aya said again after she had settled down, snuggling comfortably inside her duvet. She turned around, propping her body with her right hand, facing Chisato still with a puzzled expression. The actress was really unsure of what she should say, her heart was slightly racing at the thought of just letting herself go and actually share her uneasiness, but then again, the usual Chisato wouldn’t do such thing and that’s what she strived to be. Just the usual Chisato Shirasagi.

“I’m alright, Aya-chan.” She said, lying back to her own bed, trying to shrugged her uneasiness away. “We should get some sleep, tomorrow we need to be up early after all.” Sensible answer would definitely do the trick. Chisato blinked again, expecting Aya to at least answer with a small hum, but there’s only silence that followed the end of her words, nothing much. She shifted to her side, Aya still staring at her, warm smiled plastered on her tired face.

“Would you like to sleep with me?” She said softly, expression unchanging, still kind and gentle. Chisato could feel that her heart skipped a bit, it was expected knowing how friendly and caring Aya was with her band members but still it made the actress felt at least happy. The only person she ever slept on the same bed with other than a family member was Kanon after all, so it was natural for Chisato to hesitated a bit upon Aya’s question.

“Did you perhaps think that I was having a nightmare?” Chisato chuckled slightly, meeting Aya’s gaze through the dimness of the room. She could see a small change in Aya’s expression, slightly panicking on her sudden remark. “I’m not a child, you know?”

“A-Ah…” She replied nervously, stumbling with the rest of her words. “I-I didn’t mean too.”

Chisato kept her gaze still, watching Aya’s expression carefully as she did so. She always loved when Aya went to her mini panic mode every time people teased her like this, it’s cute.

“I’m just kidd—”

“But would you though?”

Chisato was cut off by Aya’s voice again and it left her eyes widened in surprise. The thought of her curling up against Aya was just too tempting to resist, even when she tried her best to fight the urge to do so. Her uneasiness crept in again, making her unable to voiced her reply so easily.

But Aya, full of surprises she always was, beat her to the punch as the actress could see the girl once again left the comfort of her duvet, making her way towards Chisato’s bed slowly, carefully, so that she wouldn’t stumbled her way there. Chisato shifted her position, voluntarily making more room for Aya to lie down with her as well. It took no time for the actress to rest her head on Aya’s arms, snuggled closer against the other girl despite all the mental battle she fought earlier about giving in or not giving in to the premise of her curling up with her bandmate at such hour. She buried her head slightly on Aya’s chest, matching her rhythm with Aya’s, heaving up and down at a certain comfortable pace. The light smell of strawberry filled her nostrils, the familiar brand of shampoo that Aya always use on her, and it put Chisato at eased. The yellow light of the room illuminated Aya’s face with soft hues, those pretty features of hers seemingly glowing against the contrast of the night.  
  
_If you were truly there with me in that moment... that's more than enough._

“Are you feeling better now, Chisato-chan?” She giggled, her breathings soft and steady and Chisato could feel it against her cold skin. The actress still felt a little bit hesitant but this display of affection sure wasn’t an unwelcomed one, let alone an unwanted one. She wanted to stay still but she couldn’t, her hands instinctively roamed around searching for something she could hold on too. Eventually she found Aya’s fingers on her side, letting it intertwined with hers instead without much of a protest. She figured she could just get up significantly earlier than the vocalist and dismissed that this thing never even happened at the first place and yes, she would definitely do such thing.

“Could you hum something for me?” She let out a small voice, almost inaudible. There goes all her dignity and pride, and to think that she said that she wasn’t a child anymore when she too found herself wishing for a simple lullaby to lulled her back to sleep.

“E-Eh? L-Let’s see…” Aya said again, her fingers moving in between Chisato’s, not in a way that she wanted to let go but just rocking it slightly, playing with the tips of her fingers. She inhaled softly before humming a familiar tone. The actress couldn’t really point out the name of the song though, was it something that she had heard on the radio before? Was it popular? All of that things didn’t really matter anyway, as long as it’s Aya who’s humming it. Chisato’s eyes fluttered, her mind went quiet and she thought that it was a good sign. Her drowsiness began to crept in again, this time without the tinged of uneasiness to it, she felt safe and sound, as if she was being protected by an invisible barrier. She looked up slightly, lightly colored eyes meet her sleepy gaze for a brief moment.

_You spoke in a voice, like pure-white porcelain... The smell of winter._

The hum ended with Aya’s soft huff, brushing her lips softly on the top of Chisato’s head and the actress thanked the gods secretly for the fact that she’s been the shorter one out of the two. She wanted to peered through Aya’s gaze, glimmer on her eyes resembled the pattern of the stars, constellations on the sea of pink colored orbs. She wondered if it was the Orion that she saw, seven dots blinking every time Aya’s eyes lit up, conveying every emotion the pink-haired girl had always so truthfully, raw and honest. Her eyelids fluttered, half-lidded eyes looking down to Chisato’s face. She wanted to kiss her just because that would feel so right at this moment, embracing each other tightly, listening to one’s heartbeat in the dead of the night.

“Can I—” Chisato leaned softly and Aya simply hummed in response. Maybe this was bad, once the morning came, she would just deny all of this, telling Aya that maybe she was dreaming or something, that none of it was real and happening. She captured her lips softly, still tasted sweet like a cherry lip gloss. Maybe Aya had been too tired to thoroughly removed all of her make-up, leaving slight traces of it behind on her face. They weren’t drunk so this wasn’t wrong, Chisato thought, justifying her compulsory action just so that she could had her feet on the ground, making her feel like she’s in control of her emotion and situation. Aya kissed her back surprisingly, parting her lips slightly just to let her in, tightening the grip of their still intertwined finger. The pink-haired girl purred softly when they pulled away, eyes closed shut, seemingly drifting herself back to sleep. It was more than enough for Chisato as she snuggled closer, letting herself rest easy on the comfort of Aya’s arms.

_I want you to join with me... Just like this constellation._

* * *

 

When she saw Aya drowsily rubbed her tired eyes, Chisato couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle. It took the girl a whole 5 minutes before fully waking up, looking around perhaps feeling confused because she ended up on the wrong side of the bed.

“Eh? Did we switch bed yesterday? Pretty sure mine was the other one instead….” The girl mumbled to herself softly, looking up on Chisato’s way. “Also, wow! Chisato-chan, you’re already all dressed!”

“It’s part of our job to be ready as soon as possible.” She gave her a warm smile, fixing the upper part of her blouse slightly. “You out of all people should know that.”

Aya smiled sheepishly, her cheeks slightly tinted with red. Chisato wondered if Aya had remembered at all about what happened the night before, but she chose to kept it to herself. She didn’t want to ruin it anyway.

“Chi-Chisato-san.” She called out again and Chisato let out a small hum, walking closer to the bed.

“Yes, Aya-chan?”

“Di-Did we? I-I mean I might be dreaming but—” She stuttered, obviously looking nervous despite her had just woken up. Chisato smiled again, the enigmatic one she always had whenever she needed to appear calm and collected.

“I don’t get what you’re talking about, Aya-chan.” A playful chuckled escaped her lips, “Could it be that you’re dreaming about me?”

“N-No! I-I mean, yes, but—” Aya said again, panicking. “Oh my god it might be even worser if it was a dream tho…” Her face was all red and she brought her hands up as an attempt to cover her expression up.

“Are you being a pervert, Aya-chan?” Her sly smile was back and it made Aya turned even more into a puddle of mess. She was such a teased, she knew it and obviously had been using it to her advantage for years by now. Eventually Aya’s hands came down to her side, and Chisato could see Aya’s lightly colored eyes glimmer, seven dots lighting up just like the night before. She let out a small smile, feeling her chest filled with a gentle warmth.

_Orion_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ kenshi yonezu - orion


End file.
